Late Night Adventure
by LoneAngel666
Summary: Sequel to "Late Night Talk". Poor Loki, if he only knew what he had done that night and what would await him the next day. If Loki knew he would have just kept his damn mouth shut. Things go for the worst when Thor gets an idea. Fluffy brotherly adventure.


_A.N. Hello? Hi...um...for those who have read "Late Night Talk" and have been waiting for me to update for months...**.I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY**! I am an ass! It's just that i graduated this year and now I have to make fucking college preparations and** it all sucks**! I'm really really **REALLY SORRY**! I won't blame anyone who decides no to read this. _

_But still here is the long awaited sequel._

_**P.S**. For those who just stumbled upon this story please read the first part **"Late Night Talk"** . I'd really love you if you did. :) _

_Sorry if i made any mistakes. _

_^^ Thank you. _

LATE NIGHT ADVENTURE

The day came with the sound of birds singing near Loki's window. Gods he really hated those things. The Trickster darted from bed, still half asleep, and threw his pillow at the window to quiet the damn creatures.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" He growled at the little birds, covering his head with another pillow. He hadn't gotten a very good night sleep thanks to his brother.

Noon came and went, quietly to Loki's pleasure and finally when he woke up he staggered to get something to eat. The trickster spent the rest of the day in the library with a good book in his lap and a bow of fruit on the table near him. The thing that struck him as strange was the fact that he had not heard or seen his oaf of a brother all day. Maybe he had gone out with the Warriors Three and Sif on some kind of hunt. It mattered little to Loki at the time.

So the day went by and soon night settled again over the kingdom. The young god sank into the warm covers and pillows and sleep was soon closing his eyes. The god of Mischief was dreaming peacefully until something started shaking him so hard he thought he was going to break.

"Brother! Brother, wake up!" An annoyingly familiar voice said near his ear.

Loki's eyes snapped open and the minute they landed on his big brother's face a fist was flying towards the Thunderer. A loud "thump" was heard when Thor's head made connection with the floor and Loki allowed himself a sleepy smile.

"OW! Brother why did you do that?" Thor whined.

"Is that how you wake someone up?!" Loki barked "My heart almost jumped out of my chest!"

"Don't be ridiculous brother I just shook you a little." Thor said casually, waving it off.

"Now come on we don't have much time!" He grabbed Loki's hand and started pulling him out of bed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute, what are talking about? Where are we going?" The god of Mischief pulled his hand away angrily.

His big brother stopped and turned confused. Finally Loki took in his brother's appearance. He had his hunting outfit on and a sword strapped to his belt.

"I am not moving until you explain to me what's going on." The dark haired god said crossing his arms. Thor quickly jumped on his brother's bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, remember last night when you told me that I can't lift Mjolnir because I haven't proven myself to father."

Loki's eyes widened as he swallowed, hundreds of horrible ideas coming to his mind. "Oh, damn Thor what did you do?"

"I spend the whole day trying to find a way to prove myself to father by fighting a monster or something but unfortunately there was nothing threatening the kingdom or the people I cared about." Thor started saying a bit disappointed and Loki sighed in relief as he heard those words.

"But just when I was about to give up I heard a few guards talking about something hidden beneath the castle." The young blond god continued enthusiastically, his brother's brows came together in confusion not really getting where this was going.

"They said an Infinity Gem was buried under the castle! That's when I remembered you telling me about them a while back. You told me that the Infinity Gems were one of the most powerful things of all! Can you believe it?! So an idea came to me."

"That's never good." Loki murmured to himself.

"If I find the Infinity Gem and give it to father he may find me worthy of Mjolnir!" Thor finished almost shaking with excitement. Loki stood shocked a few seconds before he slowly asked.

"And you need me because…"

"Because it's an Infinity Gem and no one knows more about magic than my little brother!" The thunder god grinned happily.

The Trickster shook his head chuckling and lay back down on his bed covering himself over.

"Those are just fairy tales brother."

"They are not! After I heard the warriors' tale I went to the library and I found out that there are hidden tunnels underneath the castle which can lead us to the gem!" The Thunder god explained.

Suddenly Loki bolted up from the bed, eyes wide.

"By the gods! That's unbelievable! You…" He pointed with a shaking finger "…in a library…with a BOOK! Oh my, Ragnarock must be upon us!" Loki finished dramatically with a hand on his chest.

Thor growled smacking his little brother across the face with a pillow.

"Loki this is serious!"

"Of course it is." Loki smirked. "It's as serious as your fairy tales are."

The young thunder god made a face before grabbing his little brother's wrist and literally dragging him out of bed.

"Mock all you want brother but this was your idea." Thor finished.

"How is it my idea?!" Loki asked shocked while grabbing his green robe.

"You suggested I find a way to prove myself to father." The older prince smirked looking over his shoulder. The Liesmith's eyes widened in realization.

"Me and my big mouth." He cursed while being dragged out of his room.

The brothers snuck through the castle until they reached the weapon's volt. They walked around the room until they found a round lid, with strange symbols, on the ground. Thor pulled the lid off to reveal a dark tunnel with rusted stairs. He turned to Loki with a grin.

"If you would, brother."

The trickster wrinkled his nose angrily before creating a small glowing blue orb and tossing it in the dark abyss. The brothers slowly made their way down until they reached the bottom. There was only one way they could go so the two started walking.

"How come you haven't tried to find the Gem brother? When I heard about it I thought you of all people would be the first to try and take it."

"Please, I'm not a fool." Loki huffed annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Thor turned to his brother confused.

"Thor don't you remember anything from our lessons! No, don't answer that of course you don't." Loki smirked when he saw his brother's annoyed face.

"Listen, the Infinity Gems are one of the oldest and most powerful things in all the Nine Realms.

The magic in them is great but also very corrupting and very dangerous. They are one of the greatest temptations to a being which possesses magic. Even if one of the six gems falls into the wrong hands who knows what's going to happen. I would never risk my life for something like that."

"Well then we will find the gem and give it to father where it will be safe." Thor grinned; his brother simply shook his head. They kept walking until they reached an obstacle. Three new pathways stood before them.

"Which way brother?" Thor asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Loki barked annoyed.

"Well you posses magic wouldn't you be able to feel if there was something magical in these tunnels?" His brother asked innocently.

"So **that's** why you took me, huh? To be your little gem detector!" The younger prince asked.

"Loooookiiiii, come on! Brother, you know that's not it! I took you because you're my brother! The fact that your skills help us in our quest is just a bonus." Thor said honestly yet grinning, looking at his little brother with those big blue eyes which could make anyone do what he wanted. Loki looked at him skeptically.

"Come one brother, adventure time!" Thor yelled happily bouncing slightly on his feet.

"Fine, fine! Just…shut your mouth." The young dark haired god murmured before closing his eyes. He stood quiet for a few minutes until he felt a light pull of his body. His eyes snapped open and he saw the same force pulling him towards the tunnel on the right.

"That way." He pointed. Thor grinned walking towards the pathway.

"Are you sure? Did you feel something?"

"I think so." The trickster said with hesitation. The thunder god grabbed his brother's hand and started running.

"Come on brother!"

The young princes made their way through the complicated maze of tunnels; the younger one would leave small glowing blue signs on the walls so they would be able to find their way back. After what felt like hours through the dusty old tunnels the brothers finally stumbled on something. At the end of the tunnel there was a faint flickering green glow. Thor grinned like and idiot bolting towards the light.

"Haha, I told you brother it was real! I told you!"

"Thor, wait!" Loki yelled running after him, something was not right, he could feel it. "Brother, stop!" He kept yelling but the Thunderer wasn't listening.

Just when the young god reached the end of the tunnel he disappeared. Loki's eyes widened when he heard Thor yell his name. The Trickster threw himself to the ground reaching the end of the tunnel just in time. He watched in horror as his brother fell down a dark abyss; a giant grater. He trusted his hands forward, blue strands flew towards his brother wrapping around his hands. Thor turned out to be too heavy and the Trickster found himself being pulled forward. He quickly pulled back, getting to a sitting position and dug his feet into the ground.

"LOKI, PULL ME UP!" He heard his brother shout.

"OH, SHUT UP AND LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" Loki yelled back pulling with all his might. Slowly he managed to pull his brother to safety. The two fell to the ground breathing hard. After they had caught their breath Thor got to his feet grinning again.

"Now how are we going to get down there?" He asked looking down at the crater.

"WHAT?" Loki looked at him in shock.

"Brother, come, look!" The older prince took his brother's hand and pulled him up pointing at the dark abyss. There amidst all the darkness a faint green glow continued to flicker.

"Brother it's there. See, just a little more." The thunder god grinned squeezing his brother's shoulder. "All we need to do is get down there."

Loki looked at his brother before looking down at the darkness. It didn't feel right to him but still he nodded his head.

Loki clapped his hands together and created a long metal chain with a thick nail at one end. Thor slammed the nail in the ground stomping on it a few times for good measure, and pulling the metal chain to check it. Then carefully the princes made their way into the dark abyss, towards the shining light. They reached ground and when their feet hit the dusty floor both brothers gazed shocked at the thing before them.

There was soil only at the ends of the crater the rest had broken away many years ago, only a small bridge led to a small structure, resembling an altar made from stone. It formed a hand and between its fingers stood a shining green stone; The Infinity Gem.

"Loki, there it is." Thor said in awe slowly starting to make his way towards the gem. Just then something shook the Trickster to the core and he yelled.

"NO THOR, WAIT!"

But it was too late; everything started to shake and from the depths of the crater hundreds of creatures flew out. When Loki laid eyes on them he realized they were ghosts.

"Brother, watch out!" He screamed when the spirits attacked Thor.

The young thunder god pulled out his sword and started slashing them one by one, but it wasn't working. The younger prince started chanting and soon shining blue bolts of magic were flying towards the ghosts. The two brothers fought but there were too many.

"Loki we need to get the gem!" Thor said while slashing a few spirits. The two brothers ran towards the structure only to be blasted away by the ghosts.

"Go get it, I'll fight them off." Thor ordered his brother but Loki just stood there a frightened expression on his face.

"LOKI, GO NOW!" He growled and the Trickster made his way through the hundreds of spirits occasionally zapping a few which were in his way. When he reached the small altar he ripped a part of his rope and placed it over the gem, careful not to touch it with his bare hands. He pulled and pulled but the stone fingers were holding it too tightly.

"LOKI HURRY!" He heard his brother yell.

Loki turned around only to see the hundred of spirits merge into one giant one. It raised its hand and slammed the thunder god into the ground.

"THOR!" Loki raised his hands, blue magic emerging from them. He started sending one after another bolts of magic at the giant ghost but the thing barely noticed. It turned towards the small prince and roared making him stumble back.

Thor was on the ground unmoving, Loki could see blood on his face.

"Thor!" He screamed tears filling his eyes. The young Trickster turned towards the Infinity Gem and without another thought wrapped his fingers around it.

Suddenly poisonous green light flowed from the gem drowning the young god in it. Loki turned towards the vile creature.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Green magic exploded from his hand and crashed into the giant ghost breaking it apart; the one, again turned into hundreds.

The spirits screamed at Loki and dashed towards him.

Thor slowly got off the ground his body shaking, only to witness his brother, enveloped in green magic, raise his hand and blast away hundreds of ghosts.

Everything started to shake and crumble.

"Loki we must go!" Thor yelled getting up on his shaking feet, but his brother simply stared at him before turning towards the gem he had his hand on. Thor carefully made his way towards his brother, walking on the crumbling bridge.

"Loki?" As he got closer he could see his brother's fingers wrapped around the gem.

"Loki let's go." He said slowly, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. Green magic exploded burning Thor's hand. He hissed pulling away.

"Brother?" The thunder god moved next to his brother. Loki had a twisted smile on his face, his eyes glowing green.

"It's so powerful." Loki said looking at the Infinity Gem. "I have never felt so powerful in my life." He cackled.

"Brother let it go." Thor said calmly.

"NO!" Loki yelled tightening his grip on the gem "I WANT IT!" He growled with an almost inhuman voice. The trickster pulled and the stone hand cracked. The Thunderer's hands grabbed his brother's wrists.

"No, Loki. Stop! " Thor yelled. The young god of mischief roared in his brother's face before trying to pull the gem again.

"I WANT ITS POWER!" He growled, his face twisting in anger. Thor's hands were burning but he didn't dare and let go. It was all his fault.

That's when the Thunderer noticed small trails of blood coming out of his brother's nose and ears.

"Loki you have to let go, now!" He said panicked.

"NO!" The trickster hollowed, blood started dripping from his mouth.

"Loki you must let go your body can't handle it!" Thor cried desperately, but his brother only growled his eyes on the gem.

The thunder god went behind his brother, wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled. Loki started trashing like a wild animal.

"Please, Loki let go! I'm sorry I did this to you!" He pulled harder but his brother wasn't moving. Everything was crashing around them and Thor could feel his skin burning from the green magic. He placed his hands on his brother's chest; his heart was beating like crazy.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen! You told me, you warned me but I didn't listen! I'm sorry Loki!" He kept repeating into his brother's back as he pulled with all his might.

"PLEASE LITTLE BROTHER LET GO!" He gave one final pull and the two brothers fell to the ground. Thor looked up to see the gem still in its place. He turned to his brother. Loki was unconscious, blood dripping from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes.

"No Loki, hold on!" The elder prince picked his brother up in his arms and carried him through the crumbling bridge. He placed his brother on his shoulder and started climbing up the metal chain.

"Hold on, brother, hold on." He kept repeating as he climbed. He reached the top and quickly placed his brother on the ground, before looking down the crater. The small structure along with the gem broke apart and sank into the bottomless pit.

Thor turned to his brother; he quickly pressed his ear to his brother's chest, and a faint heartbeat could be heard. The thunder god breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly he picked Loki up, again and started running back. He needed to get him to the healers. Panicked and shaking Thor tried to find the glowing blue signs his brother had left. He looked around and finally the glow caught his eye. The signs now shined in a bright **green** color.

"Please Loki don't die, please don't die." He kept repeating tightening his grip on his fragile little brother. The prince reached their starting point faster than before and he made his way up the ladder. Running out of the weapon's volt he made his way towards the healing rooms.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." He kept murmuring until he felt a small hand grab his chest. Thor froze in place and looked down. His brother was looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Loki!" The Thunderer couldn't help but smile down at his brother.

"Where…are we…going?" He whispered.

"To the healing rooms, you're hurt brother."

"No" Loki squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep shaking breath.

"But brother…" Thor looked down at him confused.

"Please brother…I don't want…to go there." Loki pulled his shirt, his eyes pleading.

"You're hurt Loki." The older prince said with a worried expression.

"I can…heal myself…with my magic. Please Thor." Loki pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Loki answered his voice barely audible. He buried his face in his brother's chest and tightened his grip on his shirt. Slowly Thor made his way to his little brother's chambers.

Careful not to hurt him even more, he put his brother on the bed, and kneeled beside him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked while cleaning the blood off his brother's face.

"I'll be…fine…I just need to rest. My magic…will take care of the rest." Loki turned his head slowly towards his big brother, his face pale and drained.

"Go to bed Thor." He said slowly. The thunder god nodded and watched as his brother's eyes closed. But the young prince didn't move from the floor, nor did he fall asleep until he was sure that his little brother's breaths came one after another and his skin returned its old color.

Loki's eyes opened to a shining bright light. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes and groaned.

"Brother! You're awake!" Thor's cheery voice exclaimed. The trickster turned his head towards the voice only to find his big brother kneeling next to his bed.

"I thought I told you to go to bed."

"I needed to make sure you were okay, after what happened last night." The blond god explained a guilty expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" A frown graced the younger prince's pale face.

"Don't you remember?" Thor asked shocked.

"Um…no…I remember going through the tunnels and then you were caring me to my chambers." Loki explained pushing himself up. Thor looked him over just to make sure he was okay.

"Why? What happened?" The young god of mischief asked confused.

"Oh, one of the tunnels…crashed and you hit your head. I was so worried you were badly hurt that I panicked and took us both back." Thor explained with a small smile on his face, glad that his brother didn't remember the horrible thing that had happened the previous night.

"Oh" Loki's elegant brows knitted together and he shook his head. "So have you given up on your gem hunt?"

Thor's eyes went wide before he quickly covered it with a goofy smile.

"Yes, I thought it over and now the whole idea sounds ridiculous."

"Ah" Loki nodded his head before sighing "It must have been quite the bump on head."

"I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious, little brother." Thor smiled getting to his feet and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me I wish to greet my own bed chambers they must be missing me by now." Thor said walking to the door. Loki chuckled shaking his head.

Just before the young thunder god left the room his brother called after him, making him turn.

"Thor!" The dark haired prince got to his feet."Are you sure nothing happened last night?" he asked again.

The blond god smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry little brother nothing happened." He said before leaving the room.

Silence filled the trickster's chambers. He lifted a pale hand and slowly poisonous green magic flowed from his hand wrapping around his fingers like snakes.

"Indeed brother, nothing at all."

THE END!

_PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS **PLEASE Review**! I will love you for ever! _

_A.N. Hi again. So this was kind of an idea in my head for a while. That Loki's magic was first blue (You know frost Giant and all) but then after that little "adventure" a part of the Infinity Gem's magic went into Loki and changed things a bit. ;) _


End file.
